King Edward's Reign
by emmiez
Summary: What if Lyanna Stark married Robert Baratheon a three years before the fateful tournament? What if Lyanna bore Robert a son? This is the tale of Prince Edward Baratheon. Long may he reign.
1. Chapter 1

What if Lyanna Stark married Robert Baratheon a three years before the fateful tournament? What if Lyanna bore Robert a son? This is the tale of Prince Edward Baratheon. Edward has raven black hair and blue eyes like his father.

Edward grew up in the Stark household for three years when his Mother, Lyanna, was kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Robert was always unfaithful to Lyanna when he was away, which always made Lyanna regret her life and marriage, but never her son.

17 years after Lyanna's death

Edward was annoyed as he returned to King's Landing. His step-mother Queen Cersei hated him as he was the Crown Prince and not her golden lion. At twenty years old, Edward was tall and, from years of learning how to fight, is very muscular. Prince Edward found every reason to go visit the North or the Stormlands to evade his step-mother.

If it weren't for his training and his sworn shield Berin Storm, Edward would've died when he was just a small child. Edward counted 12 assassination attempts on his life since his Father remarried. The only time that Prince Edward lived without fear was when he lived in the North with his Uncle Ned.

Edward hated living in the broken capital known as King's Landing as he could trust no one but himself. His father fell in a long depression when Edward first started to travel away. His weight and drinking getting out of hand.

Edward would often say he was visiting his Uncle Renly in the Stormlands while going to Dorne or the Free Cities for months to learn of their cultures. The Princes of Dorne enjoyed having the Crown Prince visit as he got along with all of their daughters as potential lovers or wives.

Edward wanted allies as he is sure that his step-mother would try to start a civil war to have her bastard son on the throne. How anyone could think that the golden haired bastards belong to Robert were fools. No one in Baratheon history has ever had blonde hair.

Edward sighed as he looked at his map of different Great Houses and where they all stand. Uncle Renly and Uncle Stannis were behind him as Crown Prince. Uncle Renly was already warned that if he tried for the Crown when Robert dies that he would have no backing.

Edward has already promised the Reach that he would marry Margaery Tyrell for their support in case of a fight for the crown. Edward still needs to talk to Tywin to rein his daughter in case she tries something with the promise that Jaime would return to Casterly Rock as his heir and Tommen after.

Edward had promised the Martell family the chance to kill the Mountain for their support. He had no need to ask too much to talk to the Stark family of their support as Lord Eddard would give his life for Prince Edward.

He would need to talk to House Tully for support as well, but he was sure to get their help when they saw House Stark join him.

Prince Edward has the love of the people with his charitable work of rebuilding towns surrounding King's Landing. There was the only problem of lack of funds, which was odd as his father put a tax on all of the lands, though small. For as busy as King's Landing is and with all the business, there should be funds, even with his father's whoring and drinking.

Edward stared at the castle as his horse walked forward. Berin Storm at his back, always watching for danger; the people might like him, but anyone can turn for the right coin.

As he entered, he was greeted by his step-mother, who had the younger two children at her side. Edward would admit that he held love for the two Lannister bastard children for their innocence of the world.

Myrcella and Tommen were the kindest children with the worst parents and older brother. Joffrey has terrible jealousy issues and a temper to match. The world would burn with him in charge.

"Edward, glad you finally decide to visit" Edward grunted as he looked at the shorter woman. When he looked at the younger two, he gladly got on his knees to hug the two children tightly. Cersei scoffed as she reined her children back in.

"Your father wishes to speak with you" Edward nodded as he left to the throne room. The Hand of the King died only a night ago and his father had not taken it very well. "Father, I am sorry I could not be here sooner" Edward walked over to his father as he was not drinking wine.

"It is alright, it took him very suddenly" Edward frowned as he knew Jon Arryn was a healthy man. He might've been in his late fifties, but he seemed to have years to go. Edward kept this in mind as he sat beside his heart broken father.

"Edward, I plan on taking Ned as my new Hand, I can't trust any of these snakes here for honesty" Edward frowned as he thought of his Uncle Ned. That would be a smart choice, but Ned wouldn't know how to properly deal with dishonorable people like Cersei or Little finger.

"Father, I think that would be a great choice, but you must know that this can backfire. Uncle Ned is truly the most honorable man there is, but he could fall victim to any number of trap, he might be too honorable for King's Landing" Robert just stared at his son before shaking his head.

"I would never let anything happen to Ned, he's like a brother to me, was for a few years before your mother passed." Edward nodded as he thought of his mother. The woman, he remembered, was beautiful and had the voice of an angel. In the three years of his life, he only remember her voice and couldn't even remember how beautiful she was, just that to him, she was beautiful.

"Ned Stark shall be my Hand, I need him here for guidance" Edward sighed before patting his father on the shoulder before staring at the throne.

"I promise that shall anything happen to you, that I will protect Uncle Ned and his family" Robert nodded before leaving for his rooms to start his drinking.

Edward thought of Jon Arryn's death and nothing seemed to add up. His wife left just as he got sick and never went to the funeral of her husband. The woman was not right in the head and there is only one man that she worshipped to do something to her husband.

Edward would save this for later when Ned was around.

Edward sent the raven to House Stark of Jon Arryn's death. Ned would know that this meant that he would be the next Hand of the King.

Edward found himself traveling to Winterfell with his family and seemed to regret traveling with them instead of going ahead like he wanted. His step-mother's nagging and his father's bitching, with Joffrey complaining about the cold was utterly annoying.

Edward wished he had already married Margaery Tyrell so he may have her company as well to help deal with the boredom. It didn't hurt that she was beautiful and a great lay. At twenty years old, it would be a shock if Edward had not lain with a woman by now; though he was 100% sure he had no bastards as he forced all the women to drink moon tea afterwards in front of him, even Margaery.

Edward decided to run through the forest to help the boredom when little Myrcella asked to join him on his horse. "I would be honored for your company" He pulled her in front of him and kept a firm hand on her stomach as he rode through the area around their camp.

Cersei would be livid when she notices, but Edward had no care as the little girl giggled in delight of the speed. He rode through the forest and by the nearby small town that he often visited on his way to Winterfell.

When they returned, Cersei was furious. Edward gave up on fighting with the frustrating woman.

They spent the rest of their time traveling avoiding the other as Edward seemed to always be there to taunt her.

By the time they arrived in Winterfell, Edward couldn't be happier as he was about to commit murder on his family. If he heard another complaint on the cold he would slap them silly. He was put in the front to show his rank, though he had nothing to prove to the Stark House, they were family and they knew him from years of visiting.

Edward watched his father walk towards the Stark Household before stopping and staring at Uncle Ned. He barely moved his hand to make them rise. They just seemed to stare at each other before Father spoke.

"You've gotten fat" Robert told Ned. Ned simply replied in staring at Robert's large belly as a look to say 'so have you'. Robert burst into laughter before hugging the smiling Ned. They were truly brothers by heart.

Robert went down the line of Stark children, when he finished he told Ned to take him to the Crypts. "Can't the dead wait, Darling, we've been traveling for an entire month" Robert simply ignored her. "Ned" Uncle Ned bowed to the Queen before following Robert.

Lady Stark took Cersei and the youngest Stark child to their chambers. Edward decided to converse with his favorite cousins. "Robb, so glad to see you again," Edward spoke loudly as he hugged the man before hugging Sansa more gently, kissing her cheek. "Sansa you get prettier every time I visit" Edward said politely. He shook Jon's hand before pulling him in for a half hugs that only men could pull off.

"Jon, I am surprised to see your hair shorter, I half expected it to be longer than Sansa's!" Robb, Theon, Jon, and Edward laughed as they conversed. Arya was quick to hug Edward before Bran.

"Arya, I could barely recognize you without your pants!" Arya smiled as Bran got a hug from their only cousin.

Edward loved the Stark's like they were his true family, not Robert.

Edward met the Direwolves that each child cared for. Robb and Jon told him how they found the pups as well as the dead stag. Edward frowned as he thought of what that could mean. It was a bad omen to be sure.

Edward played with the puppies a little while longer before going to visit his Mother's grave.

This is what he did every time he came to visit. Uncle Ned did not speak much about his mother, just that she was a wild beauty that no man could ever tame. Edward smiled as he thought of his life and all of his travels. His mother would be proud that he was taking his Duty very serious.

Edward spent a while talking to his mother. He did this every time he came to visit to make sure he never forgot his mother. It was one of his greatest fears.

That's chapter one! This is a better revised version of The Worthy King. I felt like there was more to be told in The Worthy King that I neglected. I promise to put more to the story as I truly love this one. I might go between this and another story of mine, Captain America story. It's a Bucky love story, but by Avengers it'll be a Steve with the granddaughter of Bucky. I thought it made more sense than Steve falling in love with a girl and for her to magically stay young with him with no special abilities.

Ages for Stark children:

Robb- 18

Sansa- 13

Arya- 11

Bran-10

Rickon- 6

Joffrey – 17

Myrcella- 13

Tommen-11


	2. Chapter 2

The night of the feast was a joyous one for the Northern one as they drank with their King. Edward often thought that Northern men looked to Uncle Ned as a Kingly type. He would've been a better King than his father any day.

Edward drank and conversed with his oldest cousin before spotting his youngest Uncle. His Uncle Benjen was only two and ten years older than Edward.

"Uncle Benjen, it is so great to see you after all of these years!" Benjen Stark smiled happily before hugging his oldest and most precious nephew. As the only son of their beloved Lyanna, Edward was special to the Stark brothers.

"Prince Edward, I thought it would take another Winter for us to meet again!" Edward rolled his eyes before hugging his Uncle tightly. Edward missed his fun Uncle as a child and even more when he went to the Night's Watch.

Edward left his Uncles soon after to go find Jon, the only male cousin he resembled. "Jon, I thought I might find you talking with Uncle Tyrion," Tyrion smirked as he noticed his nephew. "Getting tired of watching the King smacks another woman's ass?" Edward nodded as he sat beside Jon; Tyrion was already leaving.

"Edward, how do you handle living in King's Landing with Queen Cersei?" Edward sighed as he looked across the yard.

"It's difficult; Queen Cersei hates me as I stand in the way of children sitting on the throne. I have to have a food tester eat food in front of me in case any of my food is poisoned. I also need a sworn shield to watch my back in case someone tries to kill me." Edward looked at Jon seriously.

"As the Crown Prince, I try to spend as much time out of the Red Keep as often as I can, I hate living there. I used to take money from the vault and put it into the city, getting rid of the shit on the ground by making it a job." Edward remembered how much better it smelled in the city after a week of that job being done.

Edward knew that it would be a degrading job, so he tried to use his own coin to get more people doing it to the point where he made small boats and had people dump it into the ocean a few yards from shore. The city looked cleaner and smelled better after a month. The people were also not as sick; he noticed when he would visit the small clinic in the city.

Edward looked at Jon as the boy stared at him in shock. "No wonder you come to visit so often," Edward chuckled as he patted Jon on the shoulder. "I kept leaving King's Landing, I hated that place with Cersei Lannister," Edward frowned as he thought of the wicked woman.

"I plan on joining the Night's Watch, I leave with Uncle Benjen" Edward looked at Jon in surprise. "Why?" Jon didn't look at Edward as he spoke. "I'm not wanted here, and it's a great honor to serve the Night's Watch" Edward scoffed at that, but nodded with Jon.

"It'll be a waste of your talent, but if that's what you want to do in life, you should do it," Edward held Jon's shoulder as he spoke, knowing that Jon truly had nowhere else to go as the life of a bastard was not that good unless you were born into the right family and managed to marry a wealthy girl or attained lands.

"I am going to bed; I'm getting up early after all." Edward ruffled Jon's short hair before heading to his room.

The next morning, Edward fought Robb in front of the Lannister men, who rallied for Prince Edward, while the Northern men rallied for Robb.

Edward won, but with his age and experience with travelling to Sunspear one year, helped with handling more than just a sword. The Martell women sure knew how to make a man feel welcome. Though the trip he made to High garden was also a nice visit with his future wife.

Edward thought of his wife as the younger boys fought. Margaery Tyrell was a beautiful woman who loved to help, though it was mainly for people to think she was a good person, not that he cared.

Edward was taken out of his thoughts when Bran won the match. Poor Tommen was on the ground, but one look at Edward and the boy was getting up and shaking Bran's hand in respect, like Edward taught him.

"Good job boys!" Edward loudly proclaimed as he walked over, ruffling their hairs. "Joffrey, it is your turn to fight Robb," Edward stood next to Robb as Rodrik Cassel spoke. "I refuse to play like children!" Edward rolled his eyes as he sighed heavily. "I demand the use of live steel!" Edward stood straight before smacking Joffrey upside the head, not caring that the Hound started to grab his sword.

"We are a guest here in Winterfell, not at home where you can say whatever and have mommy to hide behind," Edward glared at Joffrey, getting close to intimidate the younger boy. "Try to do that again and I shall do worse," Edward watched as Joffrey pouted and brought the Lannister guards away from the tiltyard.

"I apologize, Ser Rodrik, I'm afraid that Prince Joffrey does not know how to weld a blade as he does a crossbow, he was merely acting out" Ser Rodrik nodded as he took the wooden swords. "It is no problem, Prince Edward, we have heard of your younger brother's lack of skill." Edward nodded before leaving to speak to Robb, Theon, Jon, and Arya.

Sansa walked over, angry no doubt. "How could you beat Prince Joffrey like that!?" Edward frowned as he looked at the other men and Arya. "I hit him upside the head, which was barely considered beating," Sansa frowned before hearing a woman's screech.

"I want his head, Robert! He beat Joffrey!" Edward left his family before walking over to see Joffrey had told everyone that he was beaten by him.

"None sense, Edward is the Crown Prince!" Edward cleared his throat, getting their attention. "I barely smacked him upside the head, he was being very disrespectful to Ser Rodrik Cassel and the Stark men, it was no way for a Prince to act." Edward told them as he stared at his father, who smiled in pride.

"Now be done with the boy, Cersei, Joffrey was in the wrong!" Edward knew that his father adored Winterfell like nothing else. Cersei would never win a battle if Joffrey behaved like a child.

"Father, I have received a letter from Highgarden, my fiancé Margaery wishes to see me before I take her to King's Landing for the wedding." Robert nodded as Edward walked closer.

Edward was happy to leave to Highgarden and to see Margaery. Her brothers loved to see Edward as well, though the oldest is wheelchair bound. Willas Tyrell was the smartest man Edward knew.

Garlan Tyrell was with his wife in their home in the House of Fossoway; though Loras Tyrell was happy to fight Edward again after just months of their last battle. Margaery just wanted to see Edward and prepare for their future Prince.

"Prince Edward, it's so good to see you again!" Lord Mace Tyrell greeted Edward with a small bow. Edward nodded to Lord Mace before looking for Margaery. "I'm looking for Margaery, she sent a raven for me just over a day ago, saying it was important," Lord Mace agreed before saying she was in the gardens with her grandmother.

Edward got to the gardens to see Margaery talking with her grandmother. They looked very relaxed. "Lady Olenna, Lady Margaery, it is so good to see you again!" Edward got a nod from Lady Olenna and a gleeful smile and a hug from Margaery.

"Prince Edward, we wished to discuss what we will do when we are King and Queen" Edward nodded as he looked to Lady Olenna then Margaery.

"Queen Cersei will try to have me killed and then have her bastard children take the throne, but she has to kill King Robert first," Lady Olenna looked at Edward in shock. "Bastard children?" Edward nodded. "Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen are not my half-siblings, but the children of her twin brother, Jaime Lannister." Margaery looked at Edward in disgust.

"When I become King, you Queen Margaery, I shall have Tywin come to King's Landing when I tell him of the incest to see what he would want, if he disowns Cersei and Jaime, Cersei will hang and Jaime shall be sent to the Wall, so not even in death shall they be together," Lady Olenna nodded as she drank some tea.

"Smart move, but what of their children?" Edward frowned as he thought of the younger two.

"Myrcella and Tommen will not be dealt with any punishments except to be known as Waters, Joffrey will be killed for attempting to take my life, as well as being told that he was the bastard of incest," Lady Olenna thought of what Edward said of the younger two children.

"Have Myrcella come to Highgarden, she shall learn to be a healer under our best Maesters, I doubt she would want to be a Septa." Edward agreed with Lady Olenna, getting some water as well.

"Once that business is dealt with I shall see if Tywin will take Tommen under his wing," Edward was only worried that Tyrion would leave him after he sent Jaime to the Wall. "We must tread careful when we handle Jaime, we might lose Tyrion, which would be bad, Tyrion is a smart man," Edward told them as he stood up.

"Understood, My Prince," Edward smirked at Margaery. "We have a baby to make, we'll be married within a fortnight," Margaery smiled happily as Edward took her to her rooms. Lady Olenna could only chuckle as she watched them go.

Edward enjoyed his time at Highgarden before he would have to take the Tyrell family to King's Landing. Lord Garlan was staying behind as Lord. They already had a ceremony at Highgarden for Lord Garlan; they would have the public wedding that was a bit smaller and cheaper for both parties. His father thought an expensive wedding would be worthless as it was one night.

Edward sighed as he looked at the castle. No doubt Uncle Ned wanted to go home after being here for just a few days. Luckily, they missed the tournament for the Hand of the King. Loras had rode ahead after Margaery's brief wedding in Highgarden.

Edward was sitting in the gardens with Lady Olenna and Margaery when Ned found him.

"Uncle Ned, how are you enjoying King's Landing? Ready to go home?" Edward jested as Ned sat down beside him. "It seems the Crown is in heavy debt, what happened to all the money?" Edward frowned before moving closer to his Uncle as the ladies watched them quietly.

"It seems there is a pest on the Small Council that is stealing our gold, I have plans for him to be hanged once I'm King, I have no need for so many Lannister spies and traitors in the Red Keep." Edward relaxed as he put an arm around Margaery.

"Why have you not done something sooner?" Edward looked at his Uncle before putting an arm on his shoulder. "I cannot act like a noble man with no thought but justice, I will be killed for not thinking like a traitor," Edward told his Uncle, knowing he would frown upon his words, but it was true.

"Only an idiot would be honorable in King's Landing, no offence to you Uncle as you have not been here long enough to understand," Ned simply frowned as he left them.

"Have great care who you speak to in King's Landing and who you trust even more, Uncle Ned" He only stared at Edward before leaving.

"Is there plans on rebuilding the city?" Lady Olenna asked as she ate some lemon cakes. "Yes there is, I plan to rebuild our city wall soon enough, but first we must clean the city and have healthy men to work," Edward took out a map of the city.

"This area is the worst, not a lot of home, broken buildings, no shops, and very dirty as I am still getting men to clean the city, we shall pay more men to work on this area before we start to fix it," Margaery agreed.

"I want you to come with me when I look at the area, so they get to see you and know that you care, after we finish looking at the area, we shall visit anywhere in the city that you wish to go," Margaery smiled happily as Edward finished, knowing this was to get the people to like them before they take the throne.

"You've thought hard on this" Lady Olenna remarked as she stared at the two sitting together. "Of course, I leave this town and see the town from my room, I would like to see something that actually looks nice compared to the destroyed city," They laughed as Edward got ready to leave them.

"I must go to the meeting with the Small Council, I must know of their plans while I still can," He kissed Margaery before heading inside. Margaery smiled happily before looking at the map of the city.

"Margaery, you seem to have found a sensible man to take the Crown" Lady Olenna told her quietly.

"Indeed Grandmother, I shall be Queen when the King dies and I will be with child soon enough, once we have the people on our side, we can fix this city and the Tyrell name shall thrive in Royal blood," Lady Olenna chuckled as Margaery ate some lemon cakes.


End file.
